


Translation of “4 Drabbles - N. Gin x Coco” in English

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/157991954103/translation-of-4-drabbles-n-gin-x-coco-in





	Translation of “4 Drabbles - N. Gin x Coco” in English

“Hi Crash! Do you think N. Gin is cute? I like the way he waddles.” Coco remembers well when she said this once to her brother and none of them think hardly about it, especially Crash, who just laughed and envisioned N. Gin as a duck. So when Coco accidentally said that she can imagine N. Gin onto the sea like a true pirate, Crash just laughed again, imagining N. Gin as a duck going in his pirate ship.

****************************************************************************************************

Today is a pretty normal day except that today Crash’s girlfriend will come to visit them and all the Bandicoot family is working hard in the kitchen. “Hey Crash, the fruit punch is ready, can you put it in the table?” said Crunch while he was tasting the soup before covering the pot. “I’ll do it” says Coco quickly and Crash thanks her euphorically. Coco felt happy for her brother, Tawna is a beautiful girl and she’s nice to him. She can’t help but think how great would it by if someday she can do the same for N. Gin.

***************************************************************************************************

Crash looks curiously at Coco who was typing too fast at her laptop, in this like this he ask himself how can Coco do a lot of stuff without much effort.  
“It seems Coco has a lot of stuff to do, perhaps you should go to exercise with Crunch” said Aku Aku and Crash accepts gladly and goes out, but she wasn’t the only one doing this.  
“HURRY UP N. GIN THAT I DON’T HAVE ALL THE TIME!” screamed Dr. Neo Cortex who looks angry and with the blueprints of the next evil plan. N. Gin was more than tired, but chatting with Coco while he is working is always wort it.

*************************************************************************************************** 

N Gin cannot feel more blessed at this moment. Even so, he fears that at any time all of this can end to them, he worries about what could happen if the others discover it. “N. Gin” says a sweet voice with a gentle smile. How many times that look has save him from going crazier that he already is? She puts her hand over his hand and grasps it, and he returns it. She knows well how to calm him.  
“Thank you Coco” says him as they watch the beautiful view that is in front of them.


End file.
